


red, white (and blue eyes)

by SkyRose



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: AU: Soulmates get the music their other half is listening to stuck in their heads, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Music, featuring the very best of aughts pop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: “I think my soulmate is in the drama club,” Chad admitted to Troy as they walked to lunch one ordinary school day. “She’s been listening to a lot of songs from musicals.” He assumed they were from musicals, he had never heard any of the songs before.Chad really, really hoped his soulmate wasn't Sharpay.
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans, background Chad/Taylor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 759
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	red, white (and blue eyes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> Okay, to preface this I'd like to say there's a fair bit of heteronormativity in the first half (Chad refers to his unknown soulmate with she/her pronouns). I also stuck closely to HSM 1 & 2 and the divergence comes when the fic gets to 3, so Chad and Taylor are together for the middle chunk of this fic.
> 
> I tried to keep this from becoming too song fic-ish, but I do use some lyrics which are meant to represent songs Chad gets stuck in his head. There's only five. If you don't recognize any of them, I have a list in the end notes.
> 
> I'm mildy upset I couldn't these lyrics from You Are The Music In Me as the title: "You're a harmony to the melody / That's echoing inside my head" lol!

_ Baby, can't you see I'm calling? _

Chad was fourteen when he met his soulmate. When he sat down in the first class of his second day as a freshman, he excitedly told the news to Troy. “I met my soulmate yesterday,” he whispered as he leaned over into Troy’s desk.

“Huh?” Troy said, snapping him out of his sleep-deprived exhaustion. He still hadn’t recovered from the late summer nights. “Who?”

Chad shrugged. “I don’t know. But I had a Britney Spears song stuck in my head all night.”

Troy snickered at that. “Maybe your soulmate’s a pretty blonde like Britney,” he said with a grin. “What if it’s that Sharpay girl we met yesterday?”

Chad shuddered at that. “God, I hope not. She was totally into you anyway.”

Troy frowned. “No, she wasn’t!”

\---

Chad never put much thought into meeting his future soulmate. He never liked mushy romance movies about soulmates finding each other. Even now, with the occasional song getting stuck in his head, he didn’t pay much mind to it. East High wasn’t exactly small and he met lots of new people on his first day. 

Whoever she was, Chad would find her someday. He truly wouldn’t mind if it was a pretty blonde. Or maybe the cute girl in his science class. He’d be a bit surprised if it was her, the songs that would play in the back of Chad’s head were loud and confident and oh-so-girly.

He did wonder what she thought about his taste in music, which was practically non-existent. Chad had two CDs for his cheap CD player, the Space Jam soundtrack his uncle got him for his birthday when he was five and Beyonce’s Dangerously in Love he stole from his sister as a joke. (It had some good workout songs).

He hoped his soulmate liked basketball, at the very least. 

_ There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation _

“I think my soulmate is in the drama club,” Chad admitted to Troy as they walked to lunch one ordinary school day. “She’s been listening to a lot of songs from musicals.” He assumed they were from musicals, he had never heard any of the songs before.

Troy patted Chad’s shoulder. “You and Sharpay will have beautiful babies.”

Chad shoved him. “It’s not Sharpay, dude.”

That was the moment Ryan Evans decided to turn into the hallway, throwing them a glare and standing in front of them as he said, “Keep my sister’s name out of your mouth, Danforth.”

Chad knew better than to waste breath on a brat in a lavender hat. He narrowed his eyes at Ryan before he and Troy simply walked around him.

\---

The Evans twins went to some fancy private Elementary school, then the public middle school on the other side of town from the one Chad and Troy went to, before their paths finally crossed at East High. The twins had chosen East High over the other high schools, claiming East High had the best drama department. Chad wished, on many occasions, this wasn’t true.

Sharpay was the embodiment of pure, undeserved privilege and irrational rage. She never got detention, despite the fact that her classes were all in the same hallway and she still managed to be late to every single one — while Chad had to sprint from Gym to Geometry every single day. Sharpay always said something snippy when he passed her in the hall, and threw a hissy fit when Troy so much as looked at another girl in school. 

Ryan was… Ryan. His outfits were color-coated by the day of the week and Chad had never seen him wear the same hat twice. As Sharpay’s spat an essay to you on why your outfit was totally ugly, Ryan would stand behind her with his arms crossed and a glare that somehow said  _ I’m not mad, just disappointed. _ The only sport Ryan was a part of was the dance team, and Chad had made it known that sports without nets, goals, or bats weren’t  _ really _ sports. Ryan was a loyal lapdog perfectly trained with unbearably annoying barks and yips.

Chad had decided early on in his high school career that wherever the Evans twins were, he’d run in the other direction. 

He really, really hoped Sharpay wasn’t his soulmate. It was a good thing Zeke was convinced she was his.

\---

Chad promised Troy he’d pay for an iTunes gift card if he asked Sharpay what her favorite musical was. (And he had to promise to protect him if she decided to scratch Troy’s face for not already knowing the answer).

“Hey, Sharpay!” Troy greeted with Chad following closely behind. Sharpay was standing at her pink locker, Ryan at her side holding one of her bedazzled textbooks. She frowned when she turned around, only to light up when she saw it was Troy.

Chad waited impatiently as Sharpay rambled nonsensically at Troy. He nudged Troy with his elbow.

“So, uh, I was wondering,” Troy started, his eyes staring determinedly at the ridiculous hat atop Sharpay’s head. “What’s your favorite musical?”

Sharpay considered the question, visibly having an inner struggle. She sighed before answering, “Chicago, I guess. Why?”

“Just curious,” Troy replied, backing away from Sharpay. Chad nudged him again. Troy shook his head at him.

Chad rolled his eyes. “Can you sing a song from it?” he asked.

“Oh, gladly!” Sharpay giggled before bursting into song. Chad had never felt so relieved by not knowing a song’s lyrics before. Sharpay danced violently in front of Troy until the verse ended and then she bowed. Troy and Chad clapped politely.

“Mine’s Wicked,” Ryan added unhelpfully. Chad had never heard of either musical before and certainly didn’t plan on listening to any more songs come out of the Evans twin’s mouths.

\---

Chad went through two full years of high school without figuring out who his soulmate was. She was clearly disheartened by it too, as she listened to slow songs all summer long in between Chad’s sophomore and junior year. Chad tried to listen to some happier songs to cheer her up.

He was more determined to find out who she is this year. 

On the day of the drama club’s first meeting, he hid amongst the auditorium seats to see everyone involved. There were a handful of pretty girls he made note of, planning on learning their names later.

Sharpay was there, of course. And her brother.

As everyone took turns singing, Chad was surprised to learn Ryan was the best singer.

_ Bop bop bop, bop to the top _

Chad was, in some small way, happy to be back in class after Christmas break. His soulmate had listened to the same two Christmas songs repeatedly over the entire two weeks. Chad, in a moment of desperation, had texted a few of the drama club girls he managed to get numbers from to ask them their favorite Christmas songs. None of them replied with either of the songs, so Chad wasn’t able to politely ask his soulmate to adopt healthier music listening habits. 

“Chad!” Troy said, practically running into Chad in the hallway. “I met my soulmate!”

“Yeah?”

“Her name is Gabriella—”

Chad was happy for Troy. He couldn’t help the bitter twinge of jealousy.

\---

Chad was sure his soulmate was in the spring musical. She kept listening to an obnoxious song that was distracting whenever he sat down to do his math homework and almost comical when he was doing his spanish homework.

Troy gave him the perfect excuse to pay for a ticket and sit through the entire musical. And he was  _ trying _ to be a supportive friend, even if he still found this whole thing strange.

It turned out all he needed to see was the first song. Sharpay and Ryan Evans danced onto the stage, Chad almost immediately focusing on something other than them. He had already ruled out Sharpay ages ago.

Except.

He knew this song.

_ “I believe in dreaming,”  _ Chad mouthed along, eyes widening as horror washed over him.  _ “And shooting for the stars.” _

He hurried out of the auditorium before they got to the chorus. The hallway outside was thankfully empty, so nobody saw him kick a garbage can in his fit of frustration. Never in a million, bajillion years would he have guessed  _ Ryan Evans _ was his soulmate.

He heard a door open behind him and turned to find Taylor staring back at him.

“Are you okay?” Taylor asked, looking Chad up and down. “You look sick.”

Chad straightened his posture, trying to hide the fact that his amidst was a breakdown and identity crisis. “I think Sharpay’s dress gave me a headache,” he joked, praying his voice wasn’t as shaky as he felt.

Taylor smiled. It was pretty. “I promise I won’t wear anything sparkly for our date on Saturday.”

Chad smiled too, remembering that he asked out Taylor after the game. He felt a twinge of regret — how was he supposed to know he was going to figure out his soulmate’s identity within the days that followed — before he decided that the practiced chaos inside the auditorium —  _ gimme gimme, shimmy shimmy _ — was going to have to wait.

“Thank you,” Chad answered. “I’m looking forward to seeing what you  _ do _ wear.”

\---

Chad’s life was doing alright, at the moment. He finished his second to last year of high school, he had a cute girlfriend, and he even had a well-paying job for the summer. Of course, that job  _ had _ to be at the resort owned by the Evans family. And it  _ had _ to be the summer that everyone decided Ryan Evans wasn’t all that bad, he was actually nice and talented and…

A damn good baseball player.

“I can’t believe you were jealous Ryan Evans was gonna steal Gabi,” Chad said one afternoon after the dust from the talent show had finally settled. They were out by the pool for their lunch break, which was seeing less traffic than usual.

“I guess it was kinda stupid,” Troy agreed. 

“Kinda?” Chad repeated in disbelief. “I mean, humankind doesn’t get gayer than him.”

Troy’s brow furrowed. “Hey, man, that’s not cool—”

Chad sputtered. “I don’t mean, like — he’s gay! And that’s fine! But everyone knows he’s gay!”

Troy shook his head. “Just because he’s in the drama club—”

“He’s  _ gay, _ Troy,” Chad cut in.

“Gabi and Taylor are not gonna appreciate your harmful stereotypes against their new friend,” Troy said in a  _ I’m-gonna-get-you-in-trouble-with-your-girlfriend tone. _

“Dude,” Chad stated, hands waving helplessly in the air. “I know with one-hundred percent certainty that Ryan’s gay.”

Troy shook his head again. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Chad looked down at the water their feet were dangling in. He had managed to keep his secret from Troy for months now. It felt a little wrong, considering Troy had rushed to tell him about Gabriella. But Chad didn’t exactly want to say it out loud. He’d be accepting it as the truth that  _ Ryan Evans _ , who was constantly humming Britney Spears songs and whose favorite musical was Wicked and had terrible, terrible holiday habits and was a damn good baseball player, was his soulmate. 

“Ryan’s my soulmate,” Chad mumbled suddenly, eyes still on the water below them.

Troy leaned closer. “What?”

“Ryan is my soulmate,” Chad enunciated clearly. He was mindful to keep quiet, in case any of the staff decided to eavesdrop and tell their boss they knew the identity of their son’s soulmate.

Troy stared at him, face horrifyingly blank. He saw the moment it all slotted together in his mind —  _ Britney, musicals, bop bop bop —  _ because he jolted suddenly and breathed, “Holy shit.”

“Don’t tell anyone,” Chad pleaded. “Especially him. And Taylor.”

\---

“Excited for senior year?” Ryan asked, gracefully catching the baseball Chad had just tossed to him. They were at the resort’s diamond. Ryan asked for a catcher as he threw some pitches for fun and Chad wasn’t gonna say no to getting an afternoon of work off. 

The countdown was on to the new school year. Dreaded by Chad, but anticipated in ways none of the previous years were. It was his last year as a Wildcat. Even he could get a little sentimental.

“Excited to win another championship,” Chad grinned as Ryan threw a fastball.

“You’re lucky Shar’s my sister,” Ryan said. “Or I might accuse you of arrogance.”

Chad laughed at that. He was bored with catching, so he walked over to Ryan to swap places. “I’m told I’m modest for a jock.”

“And I’m modest for a theater geek,” Ryan replied. “Which means we both have egos the size of your hair.”

“Aw, don’t make fun of my hair,” Chad whined with an exaggerated frown. “Not everyone can pull off hats.”

Ryan placed his blue newsboy cap atop Chad’s curls, smooshing it down a few times for good measure. “I’ll admit it, you manage to make it cute,” he said with a close-lipped smile and playful eyes.

They were in dangerous, flirty territory now. Chad bit down his teasing jab at Ryan’s adorable hat hair. Sometimes he wondered if Ryan knew. Every time Ryan spoke to him, part of his heart stopped because he thought Ryan was going to declare them as soulmates. Chad almost wanted him to know, so they could get this all over with and live the rest of their happy lives. Almost.

He had some stuff to work out first. And the team came first. And there was Taylor and did he really want Sharpay as a sister-in-law and Chad wasn’t ready to spend his Christmases listening to Mariah Carey and Wham! until he had a breakdown and begged for Bing Crosby. Among other things.

Maybe they were those rare, platonic soulmates he heard about.

_ Say my name, say my name _

Senior year wasn’t all that different from the other years, not at the start at least. He did have a free period and college applications to fret over, but class was mostly the same. He sat at the back of the classroom as his history teacher droned on, his mind wandered from taking a nap to trying to sneak a text to Taylor. It was hard to concentrate on anything with an all too familiar Destiny’s Child chorus echoing in his mind.

Besides the fact that his sister sung the song for about a month straight in the shower — always waking him up, his room was next to the bathroom — it also had become a handy tool in the soulmate game. 

Ryan, one desk over, had his iPod in his pocket and an earbud artfully hidden by his hand. He had the song on repeat, trying to see if his soulmate was in this very classroom. He’d occasionally hum softly to the song, trying to goad his soulmate into…

_ Say my name, same my name. If no one is— _

“Hey, Ryan,” Chad blurted, turning to face Ryan in the desk to his right.

Ryan turned to him, a spark of surprise in his eyes. “Yes?”

“Do you, uh,” Chad sputtered. “Do you have the homework for chemistry done?”

Ryan deflated, although Chad wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t looking for it. He nodded, rummaging in his folder until he handed over a piece of paper with neat handwriting all over it. Chad thanked him as he took it. He spent the next five minutes pretending to copy it. (He already got the answers from Taylor).

\---

Somehow, Chad found his free periods were spent increasingly on stage instead of the empty closet near the gym perfect for naps. Ryan had just finished a dance routine he made for his college applications. Chad was sitting on a piano bench, throwing out all the theater praises he knew.

“So it’s good, yeah?” Ryan asked, only a little out-of-breath despite the ridiculous acrobatics he did. 

“I mean, my opinion is totally worthless when it comes to dance,” Chad prefaced, keeping his eyes on Ryan’s face and not his slim-fitting workout clothes. “But I think it’s awesome, man.”

“I value your opinion, believe it or not,” Ryan said, pausing to take a sip from his vitamin water. “You’d tell me to my face if something I did was ridiculous.”

Chad tilted his head and raised his eyebrow. “Kelsi isn’t honest with you?”

Ryan shook his head. “She’s too nice. Which is good, when I need validation. Or a nice smile.”

“My smiles aren’t nice?”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Don’t put words in my mouth.”

Chad would never, ever think about putting anything in Ryan’s mouth.

\---

With a blink of an eye, suddenly East High was in a flurry of conversations about the spring musical and prom. Chad had the feeling he was supposed to be fretting over how to ask Taylor to the prom, but he was a bit more concerned with each of his games as the weeks passed.

He usually stayed in the gymnasium after practice ended, needing some extra time to shoot. He usually had his iPod with him, Coach didn’t allow them during practice so Chad had to grab it from his locker once he had the gym to himself. He also used the time to practice some of the choreography Ryan was trying to get him to master for the spring musical. If he dared to practice at home, he’d have his sister giggling at him and his mom recording him on their video camera.

Admittedly, sometimes he danced for fun. As he did now, Crazy in Love blasting in his ears. He was proudly shouting Jay-Z’s intro when he spun around to find a familiar figure standing in the locker room doorway.

_ “Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no,” _ Beyonce taunted as Ryan approached him, a smile slowly growing on his face.

Chad was frozen, mouth agape as Ryan walked towards him. When Ryan stopped in front of him, he reached for Chad’s iPod. Unable to move, Chad let him take it.

“Chad…” Ryan breathed as he stared down at the iPod. “I think we’re soulmates.”

Chad, in his infinite wisdom, replied, “I know.”

Ryan’s head snapped up, blue eyes piercing into Chad’s. “What?” 

Chad swallowed, realizing what he had said. “Um, I know we’re soulmates. I’ve known for about a year.”

Ryan’s eyes narrowed, mouth flattening. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“I—” Chad began, denial halting in his throat. “Yeah.”

Ryan shook his head, lip quivering as his eyes zipped around the room. “I can’t believe this.”

“Ryan—”

“I really liked you, y’know?” Ryan stated. “I  _ hoped _ you were my soulmate. Out of all the guys in my life, you were the one at the top. But I understand now we don’t have the same dreams? You’d rather spend a year with Taylor than with your  _ soulmate.” _

Chad clenched his jaw as his throat grew dry. “We weren’t exactly friends when I found out.”

“And when we became friends?”

“I was months into a happy relationship,” Chad explained. “And I… I wasn’t ready, Ryan!”

Ryan glared at him and for once Chad was actually intimidated by it, utterly embarrassed by it. “Well, now you don’t have to,” he declared, then spun around and marched out of the gym, tossing Chad’s iPod on the ground.

Chad tugged at his curls, silently screaming.

_ You're not livin' till you're livin’, livin' with me _

Chad skipped the classes he had with Ryan the next day and did take a nap in the closet during his free period. Every time he thought about Ryan, his mind spun with all the times he should have told Ryan they were soulmates. He was a total jerk to Ryan and Taylor and completely lost on how to fix everything.

Taylor pulled him aside after school, her expression serious. Chad held his breath.

“We need to talk about us,” Taylor started.

“What about us?” Chad asked, his chest tight.

“Remember when I visited Yale over the summer?” she asked. “And I said it was easily the best tour.”

“Yes,” Chad said, vaguely remembering that conversation.

“Well, I left out some details,” she said with a wince. “I kinda met my soulmate while I was there.”

Chad blinked, one of the many weights on his shoulder was suddenly lifted. “Oh, that’s — that’s great!”

Taylor gave him a tight smile. “You’re not mad?”

“No,” Chad admitted. “I mean, we knew this would happen eventually.”

Taylor nodded, pulling Chad in for a hug. It was more comforting than she realized. She pulled back slightly, an equally serious expression on her face as she stated, “I think you should ask Ryan to prom.”

Chad backed out of her arms. “W-Why?”

Taylor pursed her lips. “Because he’s your soulmate?”

Chad’s eyes widened, he couldn’t believe he was having these conversations a mere twenty-four hours apart. “How do you know that?”

“Troy told Gabriella,” Taylor admitted.

“And Gabriella told you,” Chad filled in with a sigh.

“I kinda expected you to break up with me when you guys started to get along so well. I figured you worried about my feelings, and I had just met my soulmate and not told you about it so I didn’t push it. But Ryan deserves to know before we graduate, and I think he’d love to go to prom with you.”

Chad wondered when his life turned into a cruel prank. The moment Troy decided to sing? When Chad played that strangely intense recreational baseball game? Maybe it was yesterday, when he broke his soulmate’s heart.

“I really could have used this talk yesterday,” Chad huffed, facing falling into his hands.

“Why? What happened?”

“Ryan figured out we were soulmates yesterday,” Chad explained, his voice slightly muffled. “He kinda blew up at me. I think I really hurt him.”

Taylor rested a hand on Chad’s shoulder. “He’ll forgive you. You need to make it clear to him you do care about him.”

Chad lifted his head, narrowing his eyes at Taylor. “Of course I care about him.”

“You need to tell him that,” Taylor replied. “With your words.”

Chad never was good with words.

\---

As Chad laid in bed that night, a broadway ballad stuck in his head, he tried to come up with a thoughtful string of words he could fix everything with. He considered asking Kelsi if she had any unused lyrics that would go well with his current problem, but Ryan would likely recognize them as Kelsi’s words. It felt wrong to ask Taylor for help, so he didn’t bother. He could text Gabi… 

What would Ryan want? Did he really think Chad didn’t care about him? Did he think Chad was ashamed to be his soulmate, even now that they were friends?

When an idea finally hit Chad, he texted Troy and asked him to remind Chad to pick up some flowers.

\---

Chad waited anxiously for Kelsi and Ryan to be seated in the cafeteria. He asked Zeke to distract Sharpay somewhere else, just in case things went south, and he had Troy at his side for emotional support.

He got a text from Jason stating,  _ Go get him! _ before familiar music started playing over the intercoms. It was a recording of one of the songs for the spring musical, which started around the part of Chad’s most complicated choreography. Chad ran into the middle of the cafeteria, jumping onto the table Ryan was sat at. He went through his moves, dancing exactly how Ryan instructed him to. To finish, he spun around and caught the bouquet he asked Troy to toss him. He pointed the flowers at Ryan.

“Ryan Evans,” Chad declared. “Will you go to prom with me?”

Ryan’s face was neutral for a few painful seconds before he broke out into a blinding grin. “I already have our tuxes picked out,” he replied and Chad let out a shaky, relieved breath. Ryan stood up, climbing onto the table and pulling Chad in for a kiss.

Chad couldn’t believe he delayed this. Having Ryan’s hands on his face and his own hands in Ryan’s hair was certainly worth everything he had fretted over. 

“Oh my god, what are you doing?” Sharpay shrieked and the kiss was broken so they could turn to see an enraged pink fury strutting towards them.

“Chad’s my soulmate, Shar,” Ryan answered, his tone bordering on smug.

Sharpay halted. Her glare shifted to Chad. “If you ever dare to hurt a hair on his pretty little head—”

Chad was glad Ryan had Sharpay in his life, though he could do without the strangely specific threats. Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi were all smiles in the chairs around the table. Ryan grabbed onto Chad’s hand, giving it an apologetic squeeze as Sharpay’s rambling continued. Chad squeezed it back, loving the feeling of their fingers entangled.

\---

Chad found himself dreading graduation and excited for prom, which was certainly an odd reversal.  _ Excited _ may be an exaggeration, but the tux Ryan picked out for him wasn’t the bright blue suit he anticipated. It was a modest white and he could admit he looked good in it. Ryan rocked a suit way better.

Graduation meant college a few months later and no matter who the Juilliard scholarship went to, Ryan wasn’t staying in Albuquerque. Ryan could afford plenty of plane tickets and was already planning his visits next year. Chad was going to be miserable not seeing him every day.

Now that Chad and Ryan were together, they’d listen to songs to make each other laugh. After Chad listened to  _ Never Gonna Give You Up, _ he received an angry text from his boyfriend about  _ rickrolling his mind. _

\---

“Is it everything you dreamed it would be?” Chad asked as they danced to a slow song, the string lights decorating the gym reflecting on Ryan’s sequined tie.

“Kinda,” Ryan answered with a tender smile. “The music isn’t as good as I hoped, but my date is as handsome as I imagined he’d be.”

“And I’m glad my date could teach me how to ballroom dance,” Chad said. His hand was resting on Ryan’s waist and he never wanted to move it. He added with a wink, “Among other things.”

Ryan’s eyes crinkled as his grin widened. Chad could make out a faint blush on his face. The song came to an end and an upbeat song blasted out of the speakers, one that made Ryan jump and rush over to Sharpay. They started doing one of their many, many memorized twin dances.

After they bowed to the crowd that had gathered, Chad kissed Ryan’s cheek. Ryan responded by dipping him down for a real kiss.

Basically, prom was awesome.

And Chad was totally in love with his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Toxic - Britney Spears  
> 2\. What is this Feeling? from Wicked - Idina Menzel, Kristin Chenoweth  
> 3\. Bop to the Top from HSM 1 - Lucas Grabeel, Ashley Tisdale  
> 4\. Say My Name - Destiny's Child  
> 5\. Potential Breakup Song - Aly & AJ  
> Also Beyonce's Crazy in Love which is mentioned by name
> 
> Ended up leaning more early 00's than mid 00's, but I think it's a fun set of songs!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
